


Be careful what you wish for

by Grim_T_Reaper



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rimming, Romance, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_T_Reaper/pseuds/Grim_T_Reaper
Summary: Chloe really should be careful when daring someone with time-manipulation powers to 'take chances' and do something daring...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> I first came up with the idea for this fic a year ago while talking to someone on Discord, after seeing a picture online someone had drawn, of the scene in Chaos Theory where Chloe dares Max to kiss her, only she has her pants round her knees. :P I saw that, and this idea was born (though the original wasn't as detailed as this :P)
> 
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I may add a second chapter, if there's enough demand. (and I can think of something)

**…and be careful what you Dare for.**

“…Whenever and whatever you want to try…For example, I dare you to kiss me.”

Max Caulfield’s heart skipped as those words left her blue-haired friend’s mouth.

 _‘Is she serious?’_ Max thought.

“What?” the startled brunette replied, as she felt a tingling surge of excitement shoot through her. She’d never admitted it out loud, certainly not to Chloe, but she’d always had a certain soft-spot for her, a sort of mini-not-quite-there crush, that she thought had faded long ago. But now…

“I double dare you. Kiss me now.” Chloe said, watching Max, smiling expectantly.

Max blinked, then mentally chuckled as she tried to hide a smirk under an expression of uncertainty.

_‘Ok, you’re on. But be careful what you wish for Chloe Elizabeth Price, you just might get it.’_

And with that, a truly outrageous idea struck Max, and she grinned as she raised her right hand, grit her teeth and concentrated, fighting through the strain as she forced time to bend to her will, and slow down.

But not _entirely_ stop.

She didn’t want to push herself to the point of a stroke a _second_ time in as many days, after all.

She wasn’t sure how much she’d slowed it down, but she reckoned that by the time she’d finished with what she’d just come up with, only a few seconds, if that, would pass for Chloe.

 _‘I just hope my brain doesn’t melt first. That would suck.’_ Max said to herself as she walked past Chloe and out the door, pausing, she headed into Joyce and David’s room and started searching. It took her a moment, but she soon found some of Joyce’s pink lipstick, and she grinned. She then went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, and quickly applied a layer of pink to her lips, not so much that it would remain once she was finished with her idea, but enough that it would last, she hoped. She took the lipstick, then headed downstairs and out into the back garden, searching.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for, it wasn’t a rose, but it would do. It was a small daisy. Then, after a little more searching, she found some more and picked them up as well, then she turned and started to head back into the house.

 _‘Ugh! My head is_ killing _me!’_ she thought to herself, as she staggered a moment, bringing a hand to her head. While she hadn’t stopped time, she almost had. It was going by so slowly that she felt like her brain was being raked with sandpaper, she could feel the blood vessels in her brain throbbing with the pressure.

The other reason she didn’t want to fully stop time, as she had the day before, was once time had started moving again, her powers had completely shut down, and she didn’t want that to happen this time, in case Chloe reacted badly to what Max had planned to do.

By the time she’d reached the bottom of the stairs and started climbing them, her head was _pounding_ , and there were actual tears in Max’s eyes as she strained with the effort to keep her iron grip on the time-stream. She wasn’t letting go, not yet.

She just hopped she didn’t pass out from the strain. One thing was clear to her though, regardless of how this went down. She couldn’t slow, or stop, time like this again. The physical strain on her was just too much.

But for now, it would be worth it, just to see the look on Chloe’s face.

When she entered her friend’s room, Chloe was still as Max had left her. A slightly smug, half-expectant look on her face.

Max smirked as she walked around Chloe until she was facing her, she eyed her friend critically, planning exactly how to go about this. She looked down at the flowers in her hand, four of them.

Then decided.

“You want me to kiss you Chloe? Ok, I’ll _kiss_ you.” Max said quietly to herself.

Then, with shaking hands, both from nervousness and what she was about to do, and the effort of keeping time almost frozen, she reached out and gripped the hem of Chloe’s black t-shirt, and slowly pulled it up. Once she’d managed to bunch the fabric above Chloe’s modest breasts, up by her throat, max took a moment to admire her friend’s ‘assets’.

They were firm but silky soft to the touch as she gently ran her trembling hand over first one mound then the other, the black bra hiding what was under it. Max’s breathing started to get heavy, and not just from exertion, as she worked her fingers under the elastic of first the right cup, then the left, and slowly lifted them up and off of Chloe’s breasts.

Max stared at her friend’s bare breasts as she started to pant, trying her best to ignore what felt like a 20 foot tall Ogre performing River Dance on top of her brain, she also started to feel warm, she unconsciously moved her hand to her own covered breasts as she felt them tingle, and she felt her face heat up as she felt her nipples start to harden as she stared at Chloe’s pink ones.

 _‘It’s too late to chicken out now Max!’_ she told herself, as she gently cupped Chloe’s right breast in her free hand, the one she wasn’t using to hold the flowers and keep a strangle hold on time, then she leaned forward and kissed Chloe on the lips, pulling back, she smiled as she noticed the fain imprint of the lipstick on her friend’s mouth, then she moved her head down and closed her lips over Chloe’s right nipple, and started to suckle as she pressed in.

Max closed her eyes and hummed, surprising herself as she started to instinctively lick the soft nipple in her mouth as she sucked on it, gently applying pressure with her front teeth, knowing, and hoping, that when she pulled back, there would be a perfect print of her lips around the nipple, which, despite the fact time was almost standing still, Max could feel it hardening as her tongue slowly and gently caressed it.

She then pulled back, the suction of her mouth pulling Chloe’s breast with it until the now hard nipple came free with an audible ‘ _pop’_.

Just as she’d suspected, there was a perfect print of her lips in pink lipstick covering the areola, surrounding the hard nipple which she saw had a line of saliva still connecting it to her bottom lip.

Max stared at the lip print, still panting, as she felt her face warm with embarrassment and excitement, knowing Chloe _never_ would have anticipated this.

 _‘Oh my dog, this is so intense! And amazing…can I go further? Should I?’_ she thought, then a voice, inside her head, her inner voice, spoke up.

_“Go for it! When are you going to get an opportunity like this again?!”_

“Sure…why not Max. Go all in.” she said to herself, then leaned in again, and delivered several more open-mouthed kisses to Chloe’s right breast. When she pulled back to admire her work, there were an extra four marks, arranged in a compass pattern around the one that surrounded her nipple.

Max smiled then planted another kiss between Chloe’s breasts, just as she felt Chloe’s heart beat, before she moved onto the left one and repeated the whole process, taking a moment to gently nuzzle the warm soft flesh after each lingering kiss. And this time, she took a few moments longer to suck on the left nipple until it was hard and wet.

As she pulled back, she winced as the pain in her head suddenly spiked, and she hissed, groaning as she doubled over and panted through the pain as best she could.

_‘Ugh! Can’t keep this up much longer, ok, ok Max, time to finish this quickly before your head explodes.’_

Straightening up, Max sucked in a breath, then knelt in front of Chloe, pausing a moment to press another lipstick kiss against her belly button.

“Ok…time for the _pièce de_ _résistance!_ ” Max said, as she shakily knelt in front of Chloe, lifting her black t-shirt to take hold of Chloe’s panties.

She still couldn’t believe they hadn’t taken the opportunity to skinny dip, that would have been _so_ much fun, plus it would have eliminated the issue of wearing wet underwear when they left the Blackwell pool, having wet panties and bras on had _not_ been comfortable on the drive back to Chloe’s house.

Now though, Max could get a close look as she looked to the side, down at Chloe’s discarded clothes. She hadn’t really noticed the cute palm tree silhouette design on them the night before, not that she’d tried to look to much, she hadn’t wanted Chloe to catch her.

_‘But don’t think I didn’t notice you checking me out while I was stripping down Miss Price.’_

Max then smiled, braced herself for what she was about to do, knowing that it would cross a line that she’d never be able to step back over.

_‘Yeah right. You already crossed that line when you painted her boobs with lipstick dummy.’_

Max reached forward and took hold of Chloe’s hips, before slipping her fingers under the waist band and pulling the fabric down so that they were suspended mid-thigh. Apparently, when she slowed time to such a high degree, if she held something while doing so, then let go of it while it was airborne, it would seem to ‘float’, although since time was still moving, and the objects, in this case, Chloe’s panties, were still falling, it was happening so slowly, Max barely noticed it.

Max swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat as she stared at her friend’s bared slit for the first time.

Her mons was completely smooth, which Max honestly wasn’t surprised by.

And below that, were the smooth lips of her labia, which came together to form what she thought was called the _Ms Barbie_ look, with everything tucked away neatly. Max smiled as she felt her face flush with heat, along with other places, as she leaned in to get a closer look and gently started to run her fingers over the soft, warm lips between her friend’s well-toned legs.

 _‘Oh my dog, I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this…she’s_ so _gonna freak. This’ll teach her not to Dare Max the Time Master! Though I’m kinda not surprised she shaves, though if I’m honest, I’m also kinda disappointed. I was expecting a tattoo down here at the very_ least _, if not a clit piercing.’_

As she leaned forward, she breathed in, and got a lungful of a faint aroma, slightly tangy and musky, but all Chloe. Max half closed her eyes and she leaned in even closer, until her nose was less than an inch from her friend’s sex, and she breathed in again. The scent this time was much stronger, and Max let out an involuntary shiver as she processed what she was doing.

 _‘So, this is what Chloe Price smells like. Mmmm…she smells…_ good _. Come on Max, better not take too long, you don’t want your head to explode! Or_ worse _, lose your grip on time and have Chloe ‘wake up’ and find you here on your knees, with her boobs, pussy and ass out on display! Get to it!’_

Gently taking hold of Chloe’s bare hips, Max leaned forward, until her nose touched the warm, smooth and deliciously soft folds of her friend’s labia.

Max closed her eyes and _inhaled._

 _“MMMmmm……!”_ Max moaned as she took a _deep_ breath, filling her lungs with Chloe’s unique, sensual fragrance. She shivered with arousal, as she felt her nipples fully harden under her bra, and also felt a surge of wetness and heat between her own legs. Oh god, how she wanted to use her free hand to delve into her shorts and finger herself raw, make herself _scream_ into Chloe’s gorgeous pussy.

Out of curiosity, Max did just that, her free hand snaking into her own boxer shorts. And she let out a slight hitching gasp as her eyes widened, her face heating in a fierce blush.

Her shorts were _soaking!_

 _‘Oh my dog! I’ve_ NEVER _got this wet this fast before! What are you doing to me Chloe Price?’_ Max thought as her fingers slid though her hot, slick and drenched folds. She shivered again as her fingers touched her hard, throbbing clit that was so sensitive, she felt her core pulse with pleasure as a wave of delicious spasms shot through her the moment, she touched it.

 _“Oh…Oh..OOOOHHH!…CHLO—CHLOE!”_ Max gasped, her head lolling back as an intense orgasm shot through her. She trembled as heat and pleasure surged through her, spreading out from her vagina as the delicious waves of contractions moved through her lower abdomen, and her hips jerked forward into her hand, pressing her hard, wet clit into her palm.

 _‘Ok, that was…_ weird _, I’ve never gotten off that fast before, and I’ve never been this turned on…Ok, focus Max, now it’s Chloe’s turn…brace yourself Caulfield, you’re about to eat your first pussy.’_

Max licked her lips as she stared once more at Chloe’s bare crotch, then leaned forward, holding the girl’s hips again with her free hand, the other still in her own pussy, and pressed a kiss to Chloe's smooth mons. After a few seconds, she pulled back to admire the clear pink lip-shaped mark right in the middle of it. She then leaned in again and planted several more kisses.

Then she moved down.

The next few minutes were an exercise in restraint for Max as she tried to resist the urge to just open Chloe’s labia and dive right in tongue first. But somehow, she managed it. Using her fingers, she gently pulled each outer lip taught, then started gently kissing them, one at a time.

After about two minutes, Max pulled back to admire her handywork.

Chloe’s mons was decorated with a small cluster of lip prints, very closely packed, but each clearly distinguishable from the other.

Her pussy was a different story. Both of her outer labia were almost completely pink. There were a few spots dotted around where Chloe’s natural skin colour showed through, and some spots where the lip patters were distinguishable, but for the most part, the marks were so tightly packed they seemed to all blur together.

Max grinned. _‘Not bad Max. Not bad at all. She’s TOTALLY gonna freak!’_

Then, using her fingers, she very gently opened Chloe’s labia, and stared inside at Chloe’s wet inner lips, clit and entrance. Licking her lips, Max tasted the lipstick on her tongue, along with the faint traces of Chloe’s pussy, she then reached down and picked up the lipstick again, and applied another layer, before she once again opened Chloe’s labia and leaned in, this time delivering long, sensual, open-mouthed kisses to the inside of Chloe’s outer lips, and the top and underside of her inner lips.

Then she started bringing her tongue into play, and started to actually _lick_.

She then used her fingers to gently pull back the hood covering Chloe’s clitoris, then she leaned in and kissed it, right on the glans, then she kissed around it. Each time, while she kissed, she also licked, using the very tip of her tongue, or somewhat broader strokes if she had room.

Since she hadn’t fully stopped time from moving, Max started to notice how wet Chloe’s pussy was getting, and part of her wondered how much of that was her own saliva, and how much was Chloe’s body responding to her attention.

With a giggle, she also traced the tip of her tongue around the entrance to Chloe’s vagina, and even pushed it in, as far as she could, and held it there for a few seconds. Then she pulled back, as she felt another sharp pain in her head.

 _‘Ugh…damn it…don’t know how much longer I can go…better wrap this up.’_ She thought, as an idea struck her, and she scooted round behind Chloe, and, taking the girl’s hips in her hands yet again, she leaned forward and pressed another open mouthed kiss, complete with a teasing lick, once against each of Chloe’s butt cheeks.

She looked briefly down at Chloe’s panties which she noticed had descended a little while she’d been down here, though not by much, maybe a millimeter or two at the very most. She hoped Chloe hadn’t noticed that she’d suddenly moved. She looked back up at Chloe’s face, and noticed that her friend’s eyes were half closed in mid-blink.

Then she got another idea as she regarded her friend’s toned backside.

_‘Sure, why the hell not? I’ve already come this far.’_

Max reached up with both hands, though keeping her right one semi-clenched to maintain her grip on time, though it _was_ starting to cramp up, the flowers on the floor by her right knee. She gently gripped the two globes of firm muscle, and spread them, getting her first close up look at Chloe’s ass.

_‘Hmm…well, I’m happy to know Chloe is as diligent with her personal grooming back here as she is front side. Wowsers…that looks…sexy…Heh, there’s something I thought I’d never say about another girl’s ass, even in my own head.’_

Max then leaned forward, taking another breath, getting another lungful of Chloe’s beautiful natural scent, then she closed the distance, and pressed her lips in another open-mouthed kiss, right over Chloe’s anus.

Max then closed her eyes and hummed as she pressed a little more, pushing her mouth onto the tight ring of muscle, even bringing her tongue into play to briefly tease the puckered ring of muscle with a few daring licks.

Then she pulled back, as she started to feel dizzy, and not just from arousal.

“Ok, Max, last bit.” And with that, she reached down and grabbed one of the daisies.

-=-=-=-

A moment later, all the daisies were in place, Chloe’s clothes were all back in their original places, Joyce's lipstick was back in her dresser draw, and Max was standing in front of Chloe, trying desperately not to collapse from pain and exhaustion, as she assumed the position she’d been in when she first slowed time, took one last look at Chloe’s face, her eyes closed half way through blinking.

Then she sighed with relief as she released her grip on the time-stream, honestly surprised her nose hadn’t started bleeding yet.

“Sorry, not that easy.” Max said with a smile, backing away.

"Oh, like I am? Just admit..." Chloe paused, her eyes widening slightly as her face flushed. Something…was _wrong_. Max wasn’t smiling, she was _smirking._ And she could _feel_ something, several somethings, under her clothes, against her skin, that did not belong.

She awkwardly turned her back on Max, who was smirking like the cat that ate the canary, and slid her hand down the front of her panties, and almost choked, when she found the flower nestled inside her vulva, against her clitoris, head facing inward, the stem held securely between her lips.

Her very _wet_ lips.

She quickly pulled the flower out, and stared at it, her jaw going slack as her other hand went to her bra, and felt both breasts, feeling the outline of flowers under each.

 _‘Wait a second…is there one between my ass cheeks too?!_ ’ she thought, as she spun on Max with a look of indignation, and mock outrage, though on the inside, she was _laughing_.

"Dude! What the fuck? You stuck a flower in my _pussy?!_ "

Max just smirked. "Check again Price. You might want to use a mirror."

Blushing furiously, Chloe turned her back and went investigating again, this time feeling the wet lips of her sex. She was sure that wasn't sweat, and she sure wasn't horny, or at least, she didn’t _think_ she was, it wasn't her time and she hadn't peed herself so that meant...

She was about to spin back around on Max when she remembered feeling the flowers under her bra, and the one that she was _sure_ was pressed right up against her asshole.

 _‘Max, what the fuck did you do!’_ she thought as she marched out of her room and went into the bathroom, grabbing a small hand mirror, she shoved her panties down, her eyes going wide at what she saw there, as she stared at the lipstick marks _all_ over her vulva and mons, which had also now stained her panties.

_‘The fuck did she do?! Paint my snatch with lipstick?!’_

It was then that Chloe noticed the lipstick mark on her navel, but also was finally able to check under her bra. She almost violently tore off her t-shirt to take the garment off.

When she did, she stared in shock at the oddly precise pattern of kiss marks covering both mounds, and the two daisies resting inside each bra cup, their heads facing up, implying that they’d been pressed against her nipples, which she also noticed were both erect and somewhat damp.

She was about to make herself decent and storm back into her room to confront Maxine The Perv, when she remembered what she was sure was a fourth flower, and felt her face flush even _more_ , as she set the mirror down on the counter, then felt behind her, and, face glowing red, she brought up her hand a moment later, a _fourth_ daisy clutched in her fingers.

 _‘Oh she better not have…’_ Chloe thought as she tried to inspect herself in the mirror as best she could. She almost laughed at what she saw.

Two lip prints, one on each cheek, then another thought occurred to her and she did a little more investigating.

 _‘Oh, that pervy bitch is_ so _gonna get it!’_ Chloe said as she straightened up, trying not to think about what she’d just seen in the mirror as she made herself presentable again.

She stormed back into her room and stopped just a few inches from Max, who was still smirking, her eyes again full of indignation, and a small amount of anger, but also disbelief, and to Max’s delight, a tiny spark of joy.

"Dude! What the _FUCK_ Max?! You kissed my _PUSSY?!_ And my ass! _And_ my _boobs?!_ That's _NOT_ what I meant you perv!"

Max shrugged and smiled. "Perhaps, but can't argue with the results, the look on your face is worth it. And, as far as my first taste of another woman goes...You taste _delicious_ Chloe Price."

 _‘Oh yeah? Well two can play this game hippie!’_ Chloe thought. She steeled herself, her face masking the raw desire she now felt. She’d flirted with Max the night before at the pool, had secretly enjoyed watching the Hipster strip before she jumped in, but now? If Max wanted to play this game, Chloe was going to play it!

Chloe stepped back, when she spoke, her voice was stern, her expression and tone so convincing that Max looked like she was honestly worried Chloe was mad at her.

“Max Caulfied. I’m only going to say this _once._ When I said you could use your rewind powers to take chances, to do whatever you wanted to try, _I_ did NOT _mean you strip me naked and molest me!_ ”

“But you’re not complaining I did.” Max said, grinning. “Besides, this should teach you not to Dare someone with time manipulation powers.”

 _‘That’s besides the point!’_ Chloe thought. Then she folded her arms and gave Max a look.

“Caulfield, get those clothes off, get on that bed, and spread those skinny hipster legs and ass cheeks. _Now._ ”

Max raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you were into anal play Chloe.”

Chloe shrugged, “Usually I’m not, I have to be in certain ‘ _mood’_ for that, but after the stunt you just pulled? A little pay-back is needed, I think. Now, _get naked Hippie!_ ” she almost snarled.

-=-=-=-


End file.
